Invasores
by Dark Temi
Summary: Eles sempre escolhiam o pior momento possível pra invadir minha casa...


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail não me pertence.**

**Rate : T – por palavras e insinuações impróprias. **

**Invasores**

**Dark Temi**

**Oneshot Lucy/Loki**

Eu parei diante da porta do meu apartamento, procurando desajeitadamente as chaves na bolsa enquanto segurava as compras com a outra mão. Nessas horas, por alguma estranha razão oculta, eu sempre me lembro da Aquarius me dizendo para arrumar um namorado. Acho que não daria muito certo, pois eu com certeza o escravizaria. Chaves malditas, onde se meteram? Eu deveria carregá-las no cinto, como as Chaves dos Portões, e assim não teria esse tipo de probleminha doméstico. Se bem que do jeito que eu sou atrapalhada eu provavelmente tentaria invocar algum espírito usando a chave da porta da cozinha, e isso seria altamente vergonhoso. Pra mim, pros meus companheiros, pra Fairy Tail. Ia ser vergonhoso demais.

Eu sei porque já fiz isso uma vez

Mas a culpa foi do Happy. Aquele gato lazarento adora mexer nas minhas coisas, e ele achou que seria realmente engraçado. E ainda desconfio que a idéia partiu do Natsu, mas isso não vem ao caso.

O fato é que aqui estou eu procurando as chaves na bolsa enquanto resmungo um monte de palavras pouco educadas. Perdi a paciência, deixei as compras no chão e comecei uma busca furiosa na bolsa, até que as encontrei. Elas são muito menores que as Chaves dos Portões, por isso nunca as acho. E ainda não sei como fiz aquela confusão. Mas é um triste episódio da minha vida que eu prefiro esquecer.

Mesmo depois de quase um ano na Fairy Tail, ainda não consegui me acostumar com o fato de que todas as vezes em que eu entro em casa, fico na expectativa de encontrar algo além das minhas paredes. Melhor dizendo, alguém. Ainda melhor: vários "alguems". Meu Deus, o que há de tão bom assim na minha casa? Por que Natsu não pode fazer abdominais na cama DELE, Happy mexer nas coisas DELE, Gray ficar pelado na casa DELE, Erza comer o bolo DELA na casa DELA, Kana tomar banho enquanto enche a cara na banheira DELA... só pra citar alguns.

É por isso que eu sempre fico na expectativa quando abro a porta de casa. E hoje, felizmente, minha cozinha estava vazia. O que não significa que, ao entrar no meu quarto, eu não vou dar de cara com a Levi com a cara enfiada nos meus livros, ou a Jubia me esperando com uma cara "Vou-te-matar-se-você-tentar-tirar-o-Gray-sama-de-Jubia-porque-só-você-não-vê-que-Gray-sama-e-Jubia-são-perfeitos-um-para-o-outro-minha-eterna-rival" para conversar sobre os fundamentos da nossa amizade, por assim dizer, ou mesmo a Wendy com Charle a tiracolo, que foi convencida por Happy (gato maldito) de que eu adoro visitas surpresas.

Eu deixei as compras sobre a bancada da cozinha, junto com minha bolsa. Tirei as Chaves do cinto e encarei uma por uma, para ter certeza de que estavam todas ali. Vendo a Chave de Aquarius, (primeiro senti um frio na espinha) tornei a me lembrar de sua conversa sobre namorados. Ha, como se o Scorpio fosse muito bonito. Mas olhando para a Chave de Leão, eu me lembrei o porquê de eu não precisar de um namorado.

Uma batida na porta. Pendurei as chaves no seu lugar e fui até ela com o coração já acelerado. Eu sabia quem era porque era o único que batia na porta ao invés de simplesmente se infiltrar. Mais facilmente do que qualquer outro, ele podia invadir a minha casa a hora que quisesse, mas nunca fazia isso, pois ao contrário de todos os meus outros amigos, ele respeita minha privacidade.

Eu abri a porta. Ele estava escorado no portal sobre o braço esquerdo meio curvado, um sorriso torto nos lábios, o terno impecável e os inseparáveis óculos escuros.

Eu não precisava de um namorado. Eu tinha algo muito melhor.

Um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante.

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... – ele disse lentamente, ainda escorado no portal. – Sentiu minha falta?

- Baka, não faça perguntas constrangedoras como essa. – respondi, corando. Loki achou graça. Ele adorava me fazer ficar ligeiramente constrangida. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Vou considerar isso como um sim. – antes que eu tivesse tempo para dar mais uma de minhas respostas impertinentes, ele se curvou e me beijou. Então eu só me preocupei em segurar seu pescoço enquanto ele colava as mãos na minha cintura e colava meu corpo com o dele.

Há muito nós já tínhamos passado da fase dos beijos românticos e suaves. Havia uma atração grande demais entre nós para ser ignorada. Desde antes de descobrir que ele era um Espírito Estelar, eu sabia que ele tinha uma tara gigantesca por mim. E recentemente eu descobri que era recíproco.

Mesmo assim, nós nunca tivemos mais do que uns amassos mais _calientes_. É claro que eu sei que ele quer, mas eu ainda não me sinto preparada para esse tipo de relacionamento. Quero dizer, isso e o fato de que, no final das contas, ele É um espírito Estelar, e apesar de eu não ter nada contra isso, ainda assim é algo meio estranho.

- Lucy, Lucy, Lucy... – ele sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço. – Como você consegue ser tão irresistível?

- É um dom. – ofeguei.

Ele achou graça. Voltou a me beijar até me deixar sem ar, enquanto me empurrava gentilmente para trás, me guiando na direção do meu quarto. Não pensem besteiras.

Mas talvez tivesse sido melhor se ele não tivesse feito isso. Pois assim que passamos a cortina que dividia os dois cômodos, eu ouvi quatro vozes muito conhecidas exclamando nossos nomes.

- LUCY? LOKI?

Por favor Deus, diga que isso não está acontecendo.

Eu não precisava me virar para saber. Eu não quis me virar pra saber. Afundei a cara no peito de Loki e me preparei para a cena absurdamente constrangedora que aconteceria a seguir.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, LUCY E LOKI ESTÃO SE PEGANDO! – eu juro, um dia eu ainda mato esse gato maldito.

- Ah... – foi tudo que Loki conseguiu dizer. E eu ainda não juntei coragem o suficiente para me virar.

- Que constrangedor... – ao menos GRAY tem alguma coisa na cabeça.

- Mas o Loki não é um Espírito Estelar? – todos se preparem para no mínimo meia hora de um monólogo de Natsu, no qual ele tentará chegar a alguma conclusão sozinho.

- ESPERA AÍ! – Elza gritou, e eu percebi pelo barulho da cadeira tombando para trás que ela se levantara bruscamente (ainda estou com a cara escondida no terno de Loki). – DESDE QUANDO VOCÊS SÃO UM CASAL?

- Desde a luta da Lucy com o Bixlow, Aye!

- NÃO TIRE CONCLUSÕES PRECIPITADAS ASSIM, SEU GATO INFERNAL!

- NATSU, a Lucy não está sendo legal comigo!

-... mas ele não precisa que a Lucy use a Chave, ele aparece na hora em que ele quer. Não é como aquela vaca e a empregada gorila...

- Será que vocês poderiam parar com essa gritaria?

- Gray, por que você está pelado na cama da Lucy? – quando Loki perguntou isso, visivelmente puto da vida, eu me vi obrigada a olhar pra ver se era verdade. Não deveria ter olhado. Gray e eu gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- AAAAHHHH, DROGA!

- AAAHHHHH, SAIA JÁ DAÍ, SEU PERVERTIDO!

- Ahhh, a Lucy quis ver o Gray pelado, Aye!

- AYE É O CARAMBA SEU GATO MALDITO, NÃO FOI NADA DISSO, EU SÓ QUERIA SABER SE REALMENTE VOU TER QUE LAVAR MEUS LENÇÓIS DE NOVO E...

- Sei.

- EU VOU MATAR ESSE GATO! Loki, não ouse fazer essa cara pra mim.

-Nem pensem em ignorar a minha pergunta. Parem com essa gritaria e me respondam: desde quando vocês são um casal?

- Ah, isso seria...

Deixando Loki responder ao questionário de Elza, eu me aprecei em puxar os lençóis da minha cama e arrastá-los para a área de serviço, onde pretendia deixá-los de molho na água por um bom tempo. A eternidade, por exemplo. Quando eu voltei, Elza continuava seu interminável questionário, Gray havia desaparecido (provavelmente foi ver se não tinha jogado as roupas dentro da privada) e Natsu continuava seu monólogo, assistido por Happy.

- Natsu, você não acha que a Lucy quis ver o Gray pelado?

-... mas será que Espíritos Estelares fazem cocô? Ahn, o que, Happy? Quem se importa, todo mundo já viu aquele ator pornô pelado.

Verdade.

- Eu ouvi isso, cabeça de fogo. – resmungou Gray, voltando do banheiro. É não é que as roupas dele estavam lá mesmo?

- Espera um pouco, Lucy! – exclamou Elza, apontando o dedo acusadoramente para mim. – Você e Loki vão se casar?

- QUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE? – eu e ele gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Natsu, Natsu, você ouviu isso? Lucy e Loki vão se casar! Como será que vão ser os filhos deles? Aye!

- Filhos...? – foi tudo que Loki conseguiu dizer. Ah, não, espera aí: Não me diga que você gostou da idéia, idiota!

- Uhhhh, será que eles seriam mais parecidos com aquele cara na fantasia de cavalo ou com a empregada gorila?

- Seriam parecidos comigo, idiota! – EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, Loki, pelo amor de Deus, não se empolgue tanto com essa possibilidade!

Possibilidade? Não é uma possibilidade!

- Como vocês conseguem ser tão idiotas? – obrigada por existir, Gray.

- Lucy, responda minha pergunta! – Elza assustadora, Elza muito assustadora.

- Nós não vamos nos casar, Elza. –respondi com a mão na testa, enquanto Loki continuava a tentar explicar pro Natsu o porquê de nossos supostos filhos não poderem nascer com a cauda da Aquarius e os chifres da Áries-chan.

- Lucy... – Elza se aproximou de mim e abaixou o tom de voz de modo que só eu pudesse ouvir. Felizmente. – Lucy, você não acha que é muito nova para ter uma vida sexualmente ativa?

- !

Gray, Natsu e Loki me encararam.

- Qual é o problema, Lucy?

- Nada, nada.

Eu assegurei Elza que esse tipo de coisa não estava acontecendo. Mas é claro que Happy estava infiltrado no meio do meu diálogo com a ela. Eu percebi isso ao ver a cara com que ele me encarava.

- Happy...?

- AAAAHHHHH, É POR ISSO QUE A LUCY TEM AQUELE MONTE DE CALCINHAS SENSUAIS!

Por favor, Deus. Me mate. Agora. Ou eu vou matar esse gato.

- Hein? – fez Natsu, completamente alheio ao mundo.

- Faz sentido. – Até você, Gray?

- L-lu-luc-y... – gaguejou Loki. Epa: que sangue escorrendo do nariz é esse? – V-vo-c-cê t-te-temm...

E foi aí que eu vi que Happy já estava dentro de uma das minhas gavetas.

- Você quer ver, Loki? – ele perguntou, já erguendo uma delas.

- NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO, ELE NÃO QUER VER NÃO! – eu gritei, enquanto chutava aquele gato pra bem longe das minhas peças íntimas.

- Não, espera aí, eu quero ver sim...

- NÃO VOCÊ NÃO QUER! NÃO ME OBRIGUE A FORÇAR SEU PORTÃO A FECHAR!

- Não seja impertinente, Happy. – disse Elza, visivelmente constrangida com a situação. Não mais do que eu.

- Isso mesmo, Happy.- disse Gray, bocejando, indiferente. – É óbvio que Loki prefere ver a calcinha já no corpo da Luc...

- GRAY FULLBUSTER, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

- Por quê?

- Mas se a Lucy pode forçar o fechamento do Portão do Loki, então as brigas de casal não devem durar muito... – E por incrível que pareça, Natsu está sendo o menos impertinente aqui.

- Gray, não seja indelicado com a Lucy. – disse Elza, com um olhar muito ameaçador no rosto.

Por que existo?

- Lucy?

- Happy?

- Você é uma pervertida. Aye.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de gritar. Eu só queria ser engolida pela terra e desaparecer. Que falta você me faz, Virgo.

- Loki?

- Sim, Happy?

- A Lucy não é uma pervertida?

Oh, Deus.

- Posso garantir que eu sou mais do que ela.

...

- Lucy? Por que você está chorando?

- Céus, acho que já estamos todos muito constrangidos. – resmungou Elza, enquanto Natsu fazia uma cara surpresa e perguntava por que. – Vamos embora, porque já atrapalhamos demais esses dois.

- Eh? Mas nós não viemos visitar a Lucy? Loki pode aparecer a qualquer hora!

E vocês também.

- Deixe de ser retardado, Natsu. Vamos embora. – disse Gray, puxando o Salamander pela blusa. Mas...

- Vista uma roupa primeiro.

- AHH!

-Lucy, querida, agora você está rindo ou chorando?

- Acho que um pouco dos dois, Loki.

Apesar de eles serem todos inconvenientes, invasores, impertinentes, um pouco egoísta e sem qualquer noção de decência ou privacidade, eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia querer.

- Lucy?

- Sim, Loki?

- Agora que eles estão indo... Você vai me mostrar uma daquelas calci...

- VÁ EMBORA JUNTO COM ELES. É UMA ORDEM.

Relacionamento complicado, não?

**XP**

_**Yoooh! Bem, não ficou nada do que eu queria, mas eu gostei mesmo assim. Espero que vocês tenham achado um pouquinho engraçado, porque pra falar a verdade a intenção era essa. Lucy/Loki é o meu favorito em Fairy Tail, e eu tenho me esforçado pra ler fics deles em inglês, porque em português eu acho que só tem duas (três com essa). Aliás, o fandom em si está muito parado. **_

_**Ah, sim. O nome dela muda tanto no mangá que eu nem sei qual é o certo. Há quem use Luvia, ou Juvia, mas eu vou adotar Jubia, ok?**_

_**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. **_

_**A propósito, minha fanfic Sasu/Hina também foi atualizada. Se tiver alguém aí que acompanha...**_

_**Até a próxima. **_

_**D.T.**_


End file.
